This description relates to operation of security systems in particular surveillance systems.
Conventionally, commercial surveillance systems were those that were manned by humans that regularly traversed a facility checking in at guard stations and making observations. Surveillance systems progressed to include closed circuit television monitoring, and more recently integrated systems have been developed to include video cameras installed at strategic locations in a facility. These video cameras are in communication with a centralized remote monitoring facility and operators at the facility visually sweep the facility from the monitoring center. These tours are scripted and timed at a user request. Upon discovery of suspicious activity, the operator can engage in a custom designed response plan.
One surveillance solution has been employed by the military by the use of surveillance unmanned aerial vehicles, commonly referred to as drones. Military surveillance drones are capable of flying over substantial areas such that video surveillance can be achieved. Military surveillance drones are very expensive and address surveillance of very large outdoor areas. However, these drones are not practical for businesses that want to maintain security at a single location or small group of locations such as a warehouse or a manufacturing facility.